Kingdom Hearts III: Reconnected
by Spirit of Writing
Summary: This is my version of KHIII and all information was given. Sora have finally return from the Realm of Sleep with a few surprises. Not only he return but Xehanort and the Organization XIII are back and stronger. Can Sora and his friend are able to stop him? Full summary inside and their will be SxK Namixas, TxA, and Venshi. Warning; spoiler and violence. Also share canon with KHL.


**An: hello reader, this is Spirit. Updated my version Kingdom Hearts III, I'll always wanted to to make this story, so hope you enjoy it. If you wonder if my if OCs from my other KH Fic, Kingdom Hearts Legends, the answer is maybe because I want to focus on Sora and the main heroes of lights and Kingdom Hearts. Akira and Kitigin also soon to be allies Ren, Lucy(own by CatloverX33) and Robin are warriors of their story. So grab a nice, cold drink, snacks, and some tunes to enjoy this Fic.**

**Summary: Darkness begin to brewing; now that Sora finally return from the Realm of Sleep with a few surprises. Master Riku, King Mickey, and also Lea are task to protect the seven princess of hearts from getting capture by Maleficent and the heartless. While Sora, Donald, Goofy, and newly train Keyweilder, Kairi are searching for the missing guardians of lights and the 'Key To Return Hearts'. But the Organization XIII are back and attempting to capture Sora as the last vessel for the Organization XIII. Well the heroes of lights are strong to enough to stop Xehanort and the darkness from causing more destruction or fall into darkness.**

**Disclaimer-Their will be spoiler from pass KH games. I don't own anything but my OC and my version of kingdom hearts III.**

**Prologue**

Sounds of waves, crashing the dark shore of the Realm of Darkness. A young, familiar blue-haired female master, Aqua watched the same waves crashed, unknowingly for twelve years had pass sense she was trap here. As time has pass, she always wonder if she able get her old life back. Before she trap was in the Realm of Darkness, Before she became master, and before the mark of mastery. Their friendship had a unbreakable connection but shatter when they came.

Vanitas, who's Ventus's darkness and took over him to forge the X-blade but she ended up destroying the x-blade but causes him to lose his heart and without his heart, he can't wake up from his internal slumber and he now sleep in the ruin of her old home, Land Of Departure. Master Xehanort who started this from very beginning, and worse of all, he took over her beloved friend, Terra.

This is reason why she here, when she found him poses by Xehanort. They clash with each other in hope to set him free but she fail. Aqua couldn't let Terra fall even deeper to the darkness. Not even for the good of everybody because she know that he still in their.

She wonder how long she been in the Realm of Darkness. Although she wasn't completely alone, she found a man wearing a black coat in the same situation like her but with no memory except the events that happen in the realm of lights.

He told her that worlds were nearly consume by the darkness more then once and the peoples who suffer by his vengeance but a boy wielding Keyblade, who save the worlds many times. When Aqua heard about the boy wielding a Keyblade. She thought it could Terra or even Ven but she was told it wasn't them but a boy she had once meant on a island, Sora.

Who have it guess that ordinary boy did those incrible deeds. Aqua was surprised that he able wield Keyblade when she didn't perform the Inheritance Ceremony, to pass down Keyblade to him but when she discover someone already did perform it with his best friend, Riku, first. She thought one Keyblade is already enough for one friendship.

The man in the black coat also mention how Sora will one day save them from their suffering, but how?

Aqua's turn her head to the older male.

"Do you really think, Sora can save us from here?" She question.

He slightly turn his head, his face still hiding in shadow of his hood,"Are you beginning to lose hope?"

"What!? No-I was just wondering!" Aqua was a bit startled by his replied.

The older male thought for a moments,"You wish to be free from this realm to help your friends?"

"Yes but I... I don't know how?" Her voice trail off a bit.

Aqua doesn't know how to help her friends. She doesn't know where Terra and Ventus is still asleep in the castle that was once their home. She promise would be their with Terra to wake him up. She the only one who have the key-wait a just came up in her mind.

She quickly got up from the sandy ground and brush off the sand off her. Aqua stretch out her arms; light begin to cluster in her hand and burst into pink petals and sparks of lights. It forge into a long blade with E for teeth. She was holding her descend Master Eraqus's Keyblade, that she use to lock her home world, Land of Departure, to keep Ventus safe and sound.

"What are you thinking?" The older man ask.

"I really not sure but I wonder if I able send this Keyblade to Sora." Aqua said but then she let out a frustration groan,"although, I'll be losing the weapon to protect us from the monster in this realm."

The man wearing the black coat and Aqua were silence for a moment. Aqua was thinking the upside and downside of her idea. A few moment past, the man wearing a black coat spoke again," Is your choice, I'm not wielder like you but think what is right." He said.

Aqua begin to think for a moments, the consequence if she give up the her master's Keyblade she'll be defenseless and unable to fights against with the monster but if she does, Sora might find the Master Keeper and might save her friends as well her. After many thoughts, Aqua must pick a choice writher to lose or keep her former master's Keyblade.

"I'll do anything then do nothing in the darkness. Sora... Is the one, who can save us now." Aqua said.

She close her eyes, to see the image of Terra and Ventus smiling at her, if they were waiting to be together again. Soon she feel warmth that felt to real. She reopen her azure eyes, the master keeper she was holding was glowing brightly and golden lights. It was getting brighter and warmer; both the hooded figure and Aqua watch amaze of the Keyblade until turn to burst of light, went flying to the air like a shooting star, then disappear.

Both Aqua and the hooded figure couldn't what happen but felt a new feeling were inside of...hope, that Sora will save them. Aqua's lips tung into a smile, she haven't felt it for a long time. She then grab and look at her blue wayfider, she made two but different color for her friends, it was also glowing brightly the same colored of her wayfider. She hold it closely to her chest, feeling the same warmth.

"Together, always..." She said, then a tear slide down her cheeks. Aqua wasn't sad, she was happy that their still hope.

**End of Prologue.**

**An/ did you guys enjoy it or was it bad? Please leave a honest review if a did any mistake. Last news, Kingdom Hearts Legends will finally begin again after a long hiatus and revision all chapters. Don't forget to fallow and fave this Fic.**

**Chapter One: Tower of Mystery...coming soon**


End file.
